Always And Forever
by xox-Punk-Princess-xox
Summary: “So…don’t cry..don’t be sad…” “Because I’ll always…" “Be watching you….for always… “And forever….” TYL Tsuna. Deathfic. Hinted AllxTsuna. Enjoy. :3


The metallic smell of blood hung in the air, invading my senses. I could taste the bitter coppery taste on my tongue, dripping down my mouth and rolling down my cheek, hitting the ground in little droplets. I had my hand clutching my stomach, the blood flowing over it like a heavy stream as the life bled out of me.

I could hear Byakuran laughing, light hearted and care free, as if he hadn't just shot me in the stomach. I would have growled, and glared at him, if I wasn't focusing all my attention and energy on standing right now. In the background, I could vaguely hear my guardians calling out to me. But the buzzing in my ears, and the loud erratic thumping of my heart filling my ears, it was hard to tell one voice from another.

"What's wrong, Tsunayoshi-kun?" Byakuran said, tilting his head to the side, almost as if he was actually unaware of the bullet hole in Tsuna's abdomen. That smile never leaving his face, almost like a painting, forever there.

My breaths were coming shorter now, as I could hear my heartbeat fading. And I did something that obviously surprised Byakuran, I smiled.

Byakuran's eyes narrowed, with a questioning glance he asked. "Why are you smiling, Tsunayoshi-kun? Shouldn't you be crying, or begging for your life?"

I merely laughed, making sure to keep my voice strong, un like my dying body. "Who do you think your talking to, Byakuran?"

Yes, this is what I wanted. This is what I had gambled on.

Now that I would no longer be in this world, my other self would be able to. With him, and the younger guardians, would come the Vongola rings. I knew very well that the Rings were the only hope of stopping Byakuran, and his plans.

I staggered, finding it more difficult to keep up right as the blood flowed heavier and heavier. Yes, this is what I had planed.

But I wasn't going to give Byakuran the satisfaction of seeing me fall. At least, not until the very end.

I Am Vongola Decimo, so I would stand, even if my body dies, I would stand. With my will of fire.

Though, I couldn't seem to keep my balance any more. I fell backwards, I could feel the puddle of blood start to soak through my clothes, it was an un comfortable and warm sensation, as the smell of copper filled my nostrils.

If it weren't for the fact that my voice had given out on me, I most likely would have laughed, at the irony of it all.

I could hear Byakuran say something, though I couldn't quite make it out with the buzzing sound growing louder and louder. I could, how ever, make out the footsteps of Byakuran and his men retreating. I heard the hurried footsteps run over to me, it was my guardians. They were calling my name, telling me to hold on, not to die.

Gokudera had tears in his eyes, holding onto my shoulders, as if it would keep me in this world.

Yamamato was looking away, though I thought I could see tears in his eyes as well.

Chrome was sobbing, her head on my chest, telling me not to go, not to leave her.

Ryohei was looking down with sad eyes, clenching his fist until his knuckles were white. He most likely didn't want to cry, since he was the oldest out of all of us.

Lambo was crying, biting his lip in an attempt to stop himself from crying. He was doing his best to be strong.

And then there was Hibari, he was standing a way away from us, his arms at his side, looking over at me. I didn't expect him to cry, or to morn. After all, it was Hibari we were talking about. But I thought I saw the slightest hint of sadness in his eyes.

Heh, ya right. I was obviously seeing things.

I smiled and said, as loud as I could muster. "Every one."

Every one looked over at me, listening intently.

Knowing these would be my dyeing words.

"Don't cry…" I said, trying to keep my eyes from dropping. They were so heavy…I knew I was close to death.

But I wouldn't leave this world, until I made sure.

"You'll be alright…." I said, raising my hand slightly to stop Gokudera, who was obviously going to make a comment. I smiled, putting my hand over my chest as I said "You'll do fine with out me….because, you'll all have my will with you." I closed my eyes "And…the sky never disappears. It remains above everything, watching over it."

_Bu-dump……bu-dump……bu….dump…._

"So…don't cry..don't be sad…"

_Bu-dump…Bu-dump…_

"Because I'll always…"

_Bu-dump….Bu…dump….Bu…_

"Be watching you….for always…"

_Bu-dump….bu…._

"And forever…."

_Bu-dump…..Bu-dump…..Bu….._

The guardians trudged through the forest, carrying the coffin, which bore the Vongola crest.

They found a clearing and placed it down, each leaving a white rose on the surface of the coffin.

But not one of them cried, because they knew Tsuna wasn't gone. He would always be watching over them.

"_Always…and forever…"_

The sun was shining brightly in the sky that day, almost as if the sky was smiling at them. Telling them it was okay.


End file.
